elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Corruption
from Audens Avidius when he is defeated | faction = | type = }} Walkthrough Introduction When you speak with Luronk gro-Glurzog he will tell you how he is now bankrupt because of a corrupt Imperial Legion captain. While at Jensine's shop, Jensine's "Good As New" Merchandise, the Guard captain took every penny he had. He doesn't know the captain's name, but he would recognize his face again. If you could not see him around in the open, try his house in the North East part of the Temple District. Finding a Captain to Help Visit Jensine at her shop. Once her disposition is at least 70 she will tell you the captain's name is Audens Avidius, but that it is unlikely anything will happen to him. She tells you the only one who can arrest a captain is another captain, and they will not risk their jobs, much less lives, over this. She does give a suggestion that if any captain would be crazy enough to do it, it would probably be Hieronymus Lex from the Waterfront District. He refuses to, but directs you to Servatius Quintilius. He believes Servatius is new and brash enough to do something about it. Note: If you did the Thieves Guild quest Taking Care of Lex you will be directed to Servatius Quintilius by Jensine instead. If Jensine doesn't suggest Hieronymus Lex, then go and report to any of the guards outside about the corrupt Imperial Watchman. They'll point you in the right direction. Servatius was only recently promoted and doesn't want to risk it. He will then direct you to Itius Hayn of the Elven Gardens District. Bringing Audens Avidius to Justice Finally, we are getting somewhere. If you charm Itius enough so your disposition is at least 70, he will agree to arrest Audens if you can find at least two eye witnesses to testify. Jensine will refuse to help you out, but Luronk's friend Ruslan was also a victim. You will often find the two at Luronk's house in the Temple district, so pay them a visit. They are quite afraid of testifying against the captain. But if you talk them into it (70 disposition required) they will agree. Conclusion Your quest cursor will now indicate you need to follow Itius. Following the cursor is entirely unnecessary and will likely get you into trouble. Your quest log will suggest you need to protect the informants. This is safely ignored as well. The prior steps are all you need to do. They will go talk to Itius, Itius will then track down Audens. In about 24 hours, depending on how fast Itius goes, you will get a message saying Audens is now serving time in prison. There is no tangible reward. You will receive an extra point of fame, and your disposition with Jensine, Luronk, and Ruslan will be boosted by 25. You might find some items at Jensine's shop you like, and you should have better luck haggling with her. After ten days have passed since the arrest, and you reach or are past level 5, Audens will escape intent on revenge.(After reading Audens' Ramblings found on his body, it appears that he escaped by taking the same secret passage that you took at the start of the game.) He will attack you first. He only wields an iron dagger, so it is usually an easy fight. Notes * If you unwittingly go to Audens Avidius and talk to him about corrupt imperial watchman, he will insult you and claim you attacked him. He then puts a 1000 gold bounty on you (which is odd because an assault charge is 40 gold so it's unknown why you receive a murder charge). * Note that Luronk gro-Glurzog often wanders around to the other imperial city districts, such as the market district, making him sometimes awkward to locate. * A comic sidenote: If your personality/speechcraft is low, you often have to bribe Itius Hayn to inform him of the corruption. Category:Oblivion: Quests